


Far to Go

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [22]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Korra leaves the Southern Water Tribe when she is much younger—about Aang’s age when his journey began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far to Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September.

“Are you sure?” Senna asks, forehead furrowed.

Katara looks out into the moonlit snow, where Korra is playing at bending while she chases her polar bear dog. Her face is light and open, her laughter loud and free. With a pang, Katara remembers penguin sledding with Aang--how young they were. How untested and easy-minded.

“Yes,” she says.

Silence stretches for a long moment, then Senna rubs her hands together and sighs. “I trust you, Katara. If she wants to go with you, you have our blessing. Tonraq and I won’t tell anyone where you went.”

Katara reaches out to squeeze Senna’s shoulder. “Thank you, Senna,” she says. Senna turns her teary face away from her only child, and Katara steps out into the night.

“Hi, Katara!” Korra says when she spots her, a grin bursting over her face. “What are you doing here? Come to teach me some late-night fancy bending moves?” She whirls around, bending the snow around her into an icy path that slides her right up to Katara. “Whoa! Why do you look so _serious_?”

Katara smiles at her. “I’m here,” she says, “because I want to ask you a question. A serious one. Sit down, my dear.”

Korra sits, eyes wide, and listens.

-

With their little boat and their bending, they make it to Half Moon Island by moonset. “Aang and I came here once,” Katara tells Korra as they set up a camp. “When the Southern Air Temple was in operation here, this island was where the sky bison were raised... ”

She tells Korra stories until she falls asleep, her head pillowed on Naga’s side. Katara stays awake longer, remembering.

“You have a lot to learn,” she whispers to the sleeping girl. “But I believe in you.”

Come morning, they will begin their journey.


End file.
